The Family Jewels
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: Based on the song The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds. Basically my take on the beginning of how the Cahills grow up and become adults. How will Amy deal with a sudden big obstacle that will change her life, relationship, and future forever. Welcome to The Family Jewels.


The Family Jewels

Guess who has risen from the dead! I'm so excited to be back. I FINALLY got rid of my writers block too. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with my All is Fair in Love and Ninjas story BUT this story is connected to it. It's basically telling the story of what happens when the Cahills get older. Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Without further a do! Welcome to The Family Jewels. (Title is based on the song "The Family Jewels" by Marina and the Diamonds).

Here are some other songs that go with this story.

The Family Jewels-Marina and the Diamonds (Link to the song: watch?v=HX_D65QlYIc)

Cry Baby-Melanie Martinez

Diet Mountain Dew- Lana Del Rey

Gasoline- Halsey

Soap-Melanie Martinez

Pacify Her-Melanie Martinez

Radioactive-Marina and the Diamonds

Are You Satisfied- Marina and the Diamonds (Link to the song: watch?v=dFT36MENAL0)

Chapter One: Are You Satisfied?

As hard as 16 year old Amy Cahill tried, she could not get used to the idea of a formal dinner party. Ian and Natalie had suggested that they throw a party after they returned their younger selves home with the time machine. (AN: For those of you who aren't familiar the time machine reference is from my other story. Basically Sinead created a time machine. But something happened, and Dan and Amy ended up back in the past with their younger selves. They to relive the entire clue hunt while trying to not spoil anything for their younger selves. After it was over the time machine broke and everyone (including the younger Amy and Dan ended up in the future. So basically the party is celebrating how they finally got every body in the time period they were supposed to be in again. I know it's confusing XD) and since it was their idea they got to decide what kind of party it would be. And of course since Ian and Natalie were British and had grown up rich, they chose a formal party. Natalie had insisted on taking Amy shopping so that she could wear "presentable clothing" at the party. After shopping for 6 hours, Amy finally found a short jade green dress that she liked. She felt awkward wearing it though. The party was outside and it was broad daylight which meant that the Cahills from all over the world were looking at her. She tried to just keep her head down and avoid eye contact. She took a sip of champagne from her glass as she saw Dan in his suit run by followed by Hamilton Holt. Amy rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Isn't this party amazing!" Amy's best friend, Michelle, said running up to Amy excitedly, "all the parties I've gone to have beer, weeds, and condom wrappers all over the floor! Now there's expensive wine and crumpets! Now this is how a party should be."

"Michelle do you even know what a crumpet is?" Amy said smiling.

"Of course, I have a rich aunt. Her fifth husband loved to eat crumpets. That was the only other thing he did besides cheat on her." Michelle explained.

"I really question your childhood sometimes Mitchy," Amy and Michelle's other friend, Esperanza, said as she emerged from the Cahill mansion.

"I agree with Anza," Amy said giggling, "You have some interesting family members, Mitchy".

"Yea yea yea," Michelle said obviously annoyed by the constant use of her nickname which sounded like a boys name, "on to a different subject, so Amy how's it going with Jake?"

"Ooooooooh," Esperanza said teasingly while nudging Amy.

"Quit it guys," Amy said smiling and blushing, "if you must know, everything is going fine, I guess."

"Uh oh," Michelle said frowning.

"What's going on with you and Jake?" Esperanza asked curiously"

"Nothing," Amy said raising her voice a little, "that's the problem. He's been away in school in another country and even though he helps out a lot it just feels like we're drifting apart."

Amy looked up and realized that Michelle had disappeared off somewhere.

"Don't worry Amy, I know he loves you. Everything will be fine," Esperanza said comfortingly.

"Yea maybe your right," Amy said smiling, "everything will be fine."

"Well….," Esperanza said nervously as her voice trailed off.

Esperanza glanced over to the table with the chocolate fountain on it. Amy followed her glance with a look of horror on her face. There was Jake Rosenbloom flirting with with Michelle Brooks, Amy's best friend. Of course Michelle being the ditzy girl that she was, didn't realize. Esperanza turned around to comfort Amy, but when she looked Amy was running away crying already.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

If it's one thing that Dan Cahill hated more than libraries, it was parties. Especially ones ran by Cobras. He and Amy were the ones who had to relive the entire clue hunt without spoiling anything. So why did Ian and Natalie get to run the party. It's not like they had helped or anything. What was worse was that they chose to hold a fancy rich people party. So now he was wearing an itch suit and hungry for food that didn't have a French sounding name and tasted like garbage. He was waiting for his cousin Hamilton, who understood his hate for the party, to get back from the bathroom when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" A snooty voice asked from behind him.

Dan whirled around to see Natalie Kabra with the biggest smirk on her face he had ever seen. She, of course, was dressed like she had been to a thousand of these parties before. She probably had.

"Ian and I thought Amy and you would love this," Natalie said continuing.

"Oh come on, Cobra," Dan said using the nickname he had for her and Ian since they had first met a few years before, "since when did Amy and I look like the type to enjoy scones and fancy napkins with flowers on them?"

"You don't and that's the problem," Natalie said rolling her eyes, "you and your sister won the clue hunt and gained a fortune. At least try to act like you're rich. Instead all you do is wear jeans and eat fries."

"Don't hate on the fries. Here try one," Dan said smirking as he pulled an old French fry out of his pocket and shoved it in Natalie's face.

"Ewww!" Natalie squealed as she backed away from it, "that's disgusting!"

"No it's not. It's good!" Dan said innocently as he popped the fry in his mouth and ate it.

"You're repulsive, Daniel Cahill," Natalie said as she scrunched her nose up at him.

"Thank you, it comes naturally to me," Dan said proudly.

"Oooooh! I want a fry!" A little voice said from behind Dan.

Dan and Natalie turned around to see Ivy Kabra jumping up and down excitedly. Dan knew Ivy probably wasn't enjoying the party much either, or the food. Dan reached out of his pocket and handed his little sister two fries.

"Delicious," Ivy said as she ate the fries, "why don't have Natalie? They're just like you. Really skinny and really salty."

Natalie frowned at the small child. Ivy in returned smirked up at her.

"Ugh," Natalie said rolling her eyes, "I still can't believe I'm related to you. No wonder mum kept you in hiding."

"Awwww thanks Nat," Ivy said with a fake smile, "I hate being related to you too."

Ivy smirked at her own comment. She enjoyed the fact that Amy and Dan had "adopted" her. Isabel and Vikram had kept her hidden from Ian and Natalie and from the public her whole life. As much as she hated being reminded her mother years ago that since, no one knew who she was, she technically didn't "exist". She still was kind of grateful that she had been hidden away. Otherwise she'd have to go to parties and wear itchy dresses like this all the time. And worst of all, she would have acted like Ian and Natalie.

"Then the feeling is mutually sister," Natalie said teasingly, "anyways, have either of you seen Ian? He said he was going to "freshen up" but I haven't seen him since."

"No but I'll let you know if I see him," Dan said quickly and nonchalantly.

Hamilton had come back from the bathroom and Dan immediately went over to them. The two were running around chasing each other in no time. Ivy ignored Natalie statement, even though she had seen Ian and knew where he was, and went to go join Melody. Melody was Michelle's little sister and also Ivy's best friend. Natalie frowned and sighed and went to go join Madison and Reagan over by the ice sculpture.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Madison Holt barely understood her sister anymore. Ever since she had gotten kidnapped by the Vespers Reagan had seemed different. Maybe it was because she spent a couple months stuck in a place with Natalie Kabra. Reagan just seemed girlier. She was even taking ballet and wearing pink skirts! What kind of Tomas does that. Even now watching her spin around her dress made Madison feel weird.

"Will you cut that out?" Madison snapped.

"Cut what out?" Reagan asked innocently as she stopped spinning.

"All the spinning and twirling and giggling," Madison explained disgustedly, "it's gross."

"Oh come Mad, every girl has an inner sparkle," Reagan explained smiling, "but I'm still me, don't worry."

"Reagan's right," Natalie said walking up to the two girls and smirking at Madison, "I could even help you find your inner sparkle if you want."

"Not a chance, Cobra," Madison said rolling her eyes at Natalie, "and besides like Reagan said, she's still a Tomas and could kick anyone's butt if she had to."

"Yea like now," Reagan growled as she looked over by the chocolate fountain.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked confused.

Reagan pointed to over by the chocolate fountain where she saw Jake, Amy's supposed loyal boyfriends, was flirting with Amy's best friend Michelle.

"Flirting with her best friend?" Madison asked in disbelief.

Natalie turned to see Amy running inside the mansion crying. She must have seen Jake and Michelle already.

"You two go show the dirtbag a piece of your mind and take this," Natalie said to the twins as she handed them her dart gun which was hidden under her dress, "I'll go see if I can find Amy."

Reagan took the dart gun from Natalie and the two of them headed over to where Jake and Michelle were. Natalie walked toward the mansion and the last thing she heard before she stepped inside was the screaming if a certain Rosenbloom boy.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy couldn't believe it. How could Jake do that to her? And with her best friend. She had cheated on Evan with him true, but she didn't think he would do the same to her. Amy let a tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Maybe he hadn't been flirting. Maybe he was just playfully teasing Michelle like friends would do. Though they weren't friends and he had had his arm around her. Amy let out a long groan. Why did boys have to be so complicated?

"I would ask if something was wrong," a smooth voice said from behind her, "but it's pretty obvious since you basically talking to yourself, or maybe someone who isn't there."

Amy turned and saw Ian standing above her.

"You're not helping," Amy said flatly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry," Ian said nonchalantly, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Amy said plainly.

"Good to know," Ian said as he bent down and lifted her up.

"Ian what are you doing?! Put me down!" Amy yelled as she kicked her legs.

Ian didn't say anything. He just smirked and carried her to his room.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ian had carried Amy all the way to his room and put her on his bed.

"How come you got the biggest bedroom in the house?" Amy asked annoyed, "you would think it would actually go to me, Dan, Nellie, or Fiske since this is OUR house."

"Well I suppose you're right," Ian said smirking, "but I do tend to need it more. I have quite a collection of suits. Better than those denim pants things you Americans wear."

"You mean jeans?" Amy said while giggling.

"Yes those things," Ian said turning his nose up at the mention of the name.

Amy couldn't help but smile. Ian and Natalie had changed so much since the clue hunt, but they were still their old selves.

"Anyway, care to tell me what's been going on?" Ian asked Amy curiously.

"It's nothing Ian," Amy said softly.

"It didn't look like nothing," Ian said teasingly, "but whatever you say, love."

Amy was surprised by Ian's use of her old nickname he had for her when they were younger. She ignored it and went to go look herself in Ian's body mirror next to his bed.

"Seriously Ian," Amy said with a joking tone, "no seventeen year old boy should have a body mirror in his room."

"Well maybe no American adolescent boys," Ian defended, "but in my country it's quite common. Probably because we care how we look and don't wear things like jeans".

Amy just rolled her eyes at him and looked in the mirror. The only reason she had bought the dress was because Natalie, Michelle and Esperanza promised her that she would only have to wear it once, and the paid for it. She thought it looked ugly on her. She thought she looked ugly. If Jake would cheat on her it must mean she was. Ian must of noticed because he went and sat on the bed near Amy.

"Amy, do you remember when you went shopping for your 15th birthday dress?" Ian asked curiously.

"Yea I remember," Amy said blushing and smiling to herself

*FLASHBACK*

Amy was 14 and usually spent her time in libraries not clothing stores.

"Oooh how about this one!" Michelle said excitedly handing Amy a blue and white dress with a brown belt.

"Michelle why do I have to try on all these dresses," Amy whined, "can't I just wear something that I already have?"

"Yea I agree with Amy," Dan said sitting on the bench while yawning, "this is boring. And besides the quicker Amy's birthday is over the quicker the Cobras get to leave."

"It's Kabra," an annoyed Natalie said as she and Ian walked into the store.

Dan didn't say anything. He just quickly snatched Natalie purse out of her hand and ran.

"Hey!" Natalie yelled, "give that back!"

Dan ran through the store as Natalie chased him trying to get her purse back.

"Amy I'm going to go get more dresses for you to try on!" Michelle yelled to Amy who was in the dressing room changing.

"Ugh! Fine," Amy groaned, "but not too many more."

"I wouldn't have to get so many if you would just finally go ahead and said you liked one," Michelle yelled as she walked away to go find more dresses.

Amy opened the door to the dressing room and walked over to look in the mirror. She hadn't noticed Ian standing behind her.

"I look terrible in this," Amy mumbled to herself quietly, "I l-look terrible in everything.

"Don't say that," Ian said teasingly with a smirk on his face from behind her, "I myself happen to think you look lovely."

Amy spun around to look at him and blushed.

"St-stop saying that,n-no I don't," Amy stuttered, "I look bad in this dress and all the others I've tried on. Not to mention I'm ugly and I'm awkward and…"

Ian stood in shock as Amy listed the things she thought were "ugly" about her. Ever since Korea he had always thought everything about her was perfect. He never realized she was this insecure. He once again felt bad for betraying her. Ian walked over to Amy and put his hands on her shoulders which caused Amy to blush furiously.

"I think I see Michelle coming back with more dresses," Ian said Amy rolled her eyes, "now I'll make a deal with you. If you can say one nice thing about your appearance I'll buy the dress for you and you won't have to try on anything else."

"Th-that's very nice of you I-Ian," Amy said shyly, "but there's not anything nice to say about me."

"Of course there is," Ian blurted, "you're beautiful, you have a lovely smile, you're smarter than most people in your entire country."

Before Ian could stop himself he had blurted out everything he loved about Amy. He had almost revealed his crush which would have been terrible since love is FLO. For losers only. Ian looked over to see Amy as red as a tomato.

"Ok Ames, wow you're really red, I brought more dresses for you to try on," Michelle said as she returned with five more dresses in her hands.

Amy opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Actually Amy has decided to go with this one," Ian explained.

"Finally!" Michelle shouted excitedly, "I thought you'd never pick one!"

Michelle went to go take the other dresses back and before Amy could say anything, Ian kisses her. It didn't last long but it was enough for Amy to turn red all over again. Amy looked shyly up at Ian and he smirked back at her. Long story short, Amy had bought the dress, had an amazing birthday party, and Natalie had gotten her purse back from Dan. But any never forgot what Ian had said.

*END FLASHBACK*

Amy smiled at the memory. She had grown up a lot since them. She was stronger and more confident now. She had managed to to lead her dysfunctional family members in fighting the Vespers, Pierce, and the Outcast. It was weird remembering things back then. Ian used to tease her a lot back then. They had managed to grow closer. Just as friends though. Amy did have Jake and Ian had his complicated thing with Cara. Amy barely remembered that she even used to like him.

"Ah yes," Ian said breaking the silence, "thinking back on it now you never did say one nice thing about yourself."

"Yea I know," Amy said while blushing a little, "and I still don't but I have to be doing something right since I've managed to lead our crazy cousins through all this."

"Yes of course," Ian agreed, "you're a wonderful leader and a wonderful person indeed."

Amy could feel herself blushing and she almost felt like she about to stutter. Where had that come from? She hadn't done either in years! Ian seemed to notice because he responded with a smirk.

"Yes you definitely grew more confident, but for some reason I always seemed to have that affect on you," Ian said still smirking at her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cobra," Amy said teasingly while trying to hide her blush.

Amy sat down next to Ian on the bed. Ian put her arm around her which made her feel even more awkward.

"Fine," Ian said, "but will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"I THINK Jake may be cheating on me," Amy said sighing.

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is," Ian said annoyed, "I knew that Rosenbloom boy was up to no good. I try to warn you Amy. I even liked Ivan better. Even though he had his issues too. You deserve someone better."

"It was Evan," Amy said giggling, "and…you really think s-so?"

Had she just stuttered? She hadn't done that in years! Maybe Ian did have that affect on her. She would never admit it though. She was completely over that crush.

"Of course love," Ian said, "any guy should be lucky to have you. Jake doesn't realize how wonderful you are."

Amy found herself unsuccessfully trying to hide her blushing as Ian listed the things he liked about her. Amy looked away but she could feel him staring at her. When she turned to look at him she wasn't met with his eyes but rather his lips. She didn't know why but she kissed him back. She didn't even try to stop herself. And she didn't stop herself even when it escalated further.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy went to go look for Ian. Her favorite American Girl doll was missing and he had a habit of stealing her toys. She knocked on his room door but there was no response. She quietly pushed the door open. She looked over at his bed to find him with his arm around Amy. Ivy was too speechless to say anything. She just quietly closed the door and left. Ivy quickly ran to her room and shut the door. She jumped up and down on her bed squealing. She was going to have the keep this a secret. Ivy had a pretty good feeling that Amy wouldn't want anyone to know she'd slept with Ian, but Ivy also knew being the Lucian that she was, that this could make for some good blackmail.

Authors Note

Well that's the first chapter folks! I'm so happy to be back though.

Question time:

What's your favorite 90's TV show?

(Probably Friends or The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air)

How many pets do you have?

(2)

Do you keep a diary?

(I used to but not anymore :P)

Favorite Music Artist?

(Marina and the Diamonds and Melanie Martinez)

Favorite song?

(Teen Idle- Marina and the Diamonds)

Until Next Time

TheRoyalQueenOfAwesomeness


End file.
